Fork in the Road
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: Post Abyss AU. Jack made himself a promise. If he got out, if he lived, no more hiding what he felt. Not even from himself.


**Fork in the Road**

Spoilers- S6 up to, and mainly, 'Abyss.'  
Disclaimer- Characters aren't mine, I just play with them to fulfill my own little shippy fantasies.  
Note- He needed a hug.  
xxx

Sam stared in wide-eyed horror as Jack stumbled through the Stargate. His clothes were ripped and covered in blood. His shirt was barely in one piece, there were so many gaping holes in it.

Tears welled in her eyes. "Oh god."

Within seconds she was running out of the control room and down to the gate room. General Hammond was quickly on her heels, followed by Jonas and Teal'c. The Airmen quickly opened the door, the Major having shown no signs of slowing or stopping.

Sam skidded to a stop in front of her CO. He raised his head to look into her eyes and Sam had to stifle another gasp. His eyes, brown eyes that would harden or soften in an instant, were wild. He was in pain, lots of it.

Sam reached out to touch his arm, jerking it back when he flinched violently. "Sir?"

Jack made a sound low in his throat.

General Hammond looked toward Walter. "Call in a med team."

Walter nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"He has suffered greatly," Teal'c noted.

"I thought the Alpha site said that he was imprisoned by Baal?" Jonas asked, a frown creasing his face.

"SG-13 questioned him when he arrived at the Alpha site, but he wouldn't tell them any more than thathe was captured by Baal," General Hammond said grimly.

"Colonel?" Sam took a small step towards him.

Jack trembled.

She took another step. "Jack, it's okay. It's Sam. Do you remember Sam?"

"Sam?" His voice cracked on the name.

Sam smiled gratefully. "Yeah. I'm here, Jack. It's okay. You're home, you're safe now. He can't hurt you again."

Suddenly, Jack reached out and grabbed Sam. He pulled her close to him and stared deep into her eyes.

"You're real," he murmured. "This is real."

"Yes-"

Jack cut her off. He leaned down and kissed her.

Sam squeaked, her body tensing. But then he deepened the kiss, his hands moving around to sweep over her back and hold her close to him. And for that moment it all faded away. The control room, the torture, the regs- all of it didn't exist.

Jack broke this kiss, his chest heaving. He kept his tight hold on Sam, his face coming down to rest in her shoulder as he breathed in her scent.

"Love you, love you," he muttered into her shoulder. Then he started to sob, harsh heaving sobs that brought tears to the eyes of all but the most hardened heart.

Sam didn't know what to say. She ran her hands comforting through his hair and over his shoulders.

"I've got you," she whispered into his ear. "I'm not going to let you go."

xxxxx

Jack stared at the ceiling above his infirmary bed. It was gray. Dull, boring gray. They really should think about putting something interesting up there. Hell, he wasn't even asking for a plasma screen, although that would have been cool. Just a painting, something with bright colours and none of that post-modernist crap either. Just something to make it interesting, considering all the time people spent in here he was surprised no one had brought it up earlier.

"Sir?"

Jack turned his head, grinning as he caught sight of the blonde head poking around his curtain. "Hey, Carter. Come on in. I could do with some company."

Sam slipped into the curtained off area, her hands nervously twitching. "How are you feeling?"

Jack shrugged. "Fine, I'd be better if I could convince the Doc to let me outta here."

Sam slid into the chair beside the infirmary bed. "Janet's concerned about you, sir. She's never seen a case of shock like that."

Jack scowled.

"We just want you to be okay, sir." Sam reached out and patted him hesitantly on the hand. "Sir, about what you said in the gate room. General Hammond understands… He's not going to- He won't- This has been very stressful for you and what you said can't be-"

"I meant every single word, Sam." Jack took her hand in his. He met Sam's wide eyes with a reassuring smile. "I made myself a promise. If I got out of there alive I wasn't going to wait anymore. And no more hiding the way I feel about you."

"But the regs," Sam protested weakly.

Jack shook his head sharply. "Screw the regs! I'm out, Sam. I've given up so much for this country. I don't want you to be one of them. If you don't want this, if you don't feel-"

"No, I do!" Sam winced at her automatic protest. "But, I- I'm scared."

"It's not going to be easy. Especially now. There'll be nightmares and flashbacks." Jack smirked. "You'll have to stop calling me sir or colonel."

Sam smiled wryly. She ran her thumb over their joined hands. "I think I can handle that, Jack."

"Ah, she does know my name." Jack sobered. "So, what do ya say?"

"I say," Sam paused, "I say, I love you, Jack."

Jack grinned widely. "So that's a yes then?"

Sam nodded. "That's a yes."

xxx

The end.


End file.
